User talk:1999bug
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Brickipedia: The Video Game Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Ok, now it's perfect. Thanks!! Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 01:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Admins How do you become an Admin on this wiki? Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 01:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Thanks! Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 01:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC) 1999bug I made a character page for you, so you can put in information about your suits for new users. Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 01:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) LBPV What does LBPV mean? Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 02:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to ask again, but could you make me a Vandaliser for Makuta Tarkairadan? If so: Hair=Light Brown Head=White, black shades smile Body=Black Shirt Legs=Black Thanks for your help! Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 02:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I didn't make the Teridax, it was made by someone to fit in with the Bionicle stories from http://www.bioniclestory.com. Also, if you would like the best Bionicle Wiki, go to http://biosector01.com. Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 02:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 02:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure no one would care. Can I be an admin here? When do you think I can become an Admin, do I have to have a certain amount of edits or something? /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk blog " LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 18:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks! /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk blog " LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 19:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure why not. Template:Fig Image Interesting... not so sure if that is family friendly though... You should add the Template:Fig I made to every character page. Also do you like the "LEGO Brickipedia: The Original Adventures" wordmark photo? [[User:Lego lord| ' LEGO Lord ']][[User Talk:Lego lord|''' Talk ]] ---- One's property is not another's property. 20:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, but do you know how to add those images that appear in the corner of the tab you are viewing wikia in? (yes, I don't even know what they're called...) right now, ours just shows a blue W. I saw you had one at LPM wiki, so I thought you might know how to add one. Well, I've uploaded the favicon, but I still don't know how to add it. Yes. Delete "|thumb" replace it with "|150px" that's what I do. [[User:Lego lord| ' LEGO Lord ']][[User Talk:Lego lord| Talk ]] ---- One's property is not another's property. 16:27, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Can I be admin? Talk 22:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I saw. Talk 23:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Question: Since I am an active Brickipedian, can I just add my custom character to the character section? Administrator request Can I be an admin on this Wiki? RE:OH? What city do you live in? /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 19:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ok, do you want to email me? I think you can email Admin, well, you can on the Brickipedia. /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 19:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sort of. /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 20:01, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I live in about the middle of OH by Akron, not in Akron. /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 20:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) How far are you really from Akron? /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 20:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, well I live close. But I am more to the Southwest of Akron. /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 20:22, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm not, at least I haven't killed anyone yet. :P /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 20:24, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you make me an outfit just like your Gold Knight outfit on LDD, but bronze, as though it was rusting. /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 00:38, May 17, 2011 (UTC) No, I am the one who came up with the ridiculous "LEGO Brickipedia: The Video Game" to annoy my brother because he forgot to log out... you can't block me... 04:37, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and P.S. I would like adminship considering I created this... 04:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I found Vandal12. I blocked him for 100 years. Talk 13:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks bug! /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 20:36, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Bug, I honestly think you shouldn't make any more Admins, and I think making Flex an Admin might be a bad idea since he is below the age limit, just giving some advice! /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 15:17, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I made Vandal12 an admin solely because he created this idea. Flex217 had no right to block him. He did nothing wrong here. [[User:Lego lord| ' LEGO Lord ']][[User Talk:Lego lord| Talk ]] ---- One's property is not another's property. 15:23, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Eh... give him rollback rights and remove his admin rights. It's fine with me. However, I don't see why my rights should be removed. [[User:Lego lord| ' LEGO Lord ']][[User Talk:Lego lord| Talk ]] ---- One's property is not another's property. :Agreed... perhaps a little too many administrators? Since Flex217 is underage, we should at least downgrade his rights to patroller. Hey, he's supposed to be blocked, this should be the highest as it should go until he's thirteen. [[User:Lego lord| ' LEGO Lord ']][[User Talk:Lego lord| Talk ]] ---- One's property is not another's property. ::*Ahem* "notorious vandal" - Vandal12 is not a vandal. He has done nothing at all wrong here, I repeat, nothing. If you supposedly vandalized on a wiki, should you be counted as a vandal on another? You shouldn't, because you aren't there. If Vandal12 was supposedly vandalizing on the Recipes wiki you wouldn't care, but because it's Brickipedia that he supposedly vandalized on you now care? Brickipedia isn't this wiki, therefore it has no bearing. Does it? [[User:Lego lord| ' LEGO Lord ']][[User Talk:Lego lord| Talk ]] ---- One's property is not another's property. :::Well, I had that Momo up there for quite a while. I wanted my new creation to go up there instead, Momo was getting boring I guess. :P [[User:Lego lord| ' LEGO Lord ']][[User Talk:Lego lord| Talk ]] ---- One's property is not another's property. Well...I guess I may be staying....But V12? Admin? ::::Yes, all wikis are part of wikia, but you still didn't answer my question: If Vandal12 was supposedly vandalizing on the Recipes wiki you wouldn't care, but because it's Brickipedia that he supposedly vandalized on you now care? That is what my problem was. He never vandalized on other wikis besides Brickipedia actually, and he hasn't vandalized there for a long time either... [[User:Lego lord| ' LEGO Lord ']][[User Talk:Lego lord| Talk ]] ---- One's property is not another's property. ...dude... I do not see the reason why you removed my admin rights, let alone my brothers... if anything it is you who are not making the right choices considering you still have Flex217 on here when he is underage which is against wikia policy. I created this therefore I should have admin rights... besides why remove adminship for LL? I could report this wiki... Vandal12 21:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :per Vandal12, if it is his property he deserves to be in charge, we could both file reports because you are not letting him be in charge of his own property... [[User:Lego lord| ' LEGO Lord ']][[User Talk:Lego lord| Talk ']] ---- One's property is not another's property. 21:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I am banning no one. I'm just wondering, how do you ban? /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk ''"LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 22:02, May 18, 2011 (UTC) You have to ban Flex, if you don't Wikia can shut you down. Vandal12 22:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm just trying to be nice and to tell you for your own good. Besides why did you remove LL's admin rights? Vandal12 22:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Administrator request As I asked before "Can I be an admin on this Wiki?" :) Bad Violinist!? Actually not. I just got accepted into a very selective high school level orchestra in eighth grade. Well, I'll be in ninth next year... But I'm young for my grade and this is a very musically competitive area that I live in. But seriously, you should have seen the other options for the violin! I had, like, 20 prototypes! XD They were all the size of cellos at minifigure scale, though. I had to settle for less to fit the scale. Shermy Ahh, I see what you mean. Huh, lemme change that into something a bit more realistic... Shermy It is now going to be LBVG Wiki, changed by the staff themselves! M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 21:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Release Blog (why was it deleted!?) Continuing the chain... It wasn't necessarily a curse, that was a bad choice of word on my part. But he used God's name in vain, and I don't tolerate that. I don't think that you would either, allegedly being a Christian... It started a blog war!? :O I saw the rant blog. That was completely cjc's fault, not mine; he wants to get people all fired up. I'm not randomly accusing him, he actually made a whole forum on it on the LUWiki to spread the heat. I don't blame you, and I think I just might follow your example. Getting out of it. Cjc is pointless to argue with, if you know what I mean. >_< Administrator rights request I am probably the only person still editing on this wiki, but can you make me an admin? Dataman1 Talk! Save the ubisoft wiki! 22:40, December 20, 2011 (UTC)